


Beloved

by Spaild



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutilation, Nudity, Romance, Sex, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaild/pseuds/Spaild
Summary: Miss Ives se encontra em meio ao caos e reflete suas decisões baseada em sua vida.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Algumas partes foram retiradas do dialogo original da série. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

A cada passo seguia o pulsar forte do coração, não de medo, ódio. Raiva pura por ter dado novamente seu cansado coração e mais uma vez o sentir ser esmigalhado por mentiras e manipulação. O peito arfando com a respiração pesada, narina dilatada e nervos enrijecidos. Tudo denotava o ódio que estava dentro de si naquele momento.

Apesar de tudo andava com classe e distinção, vestida de falsos pudores era uma dama aos olhos da sociedade. Firme, inabalável. Em seus olhos o desejo de sangue.

Ao fim da escada ela parou sua procura, sabia antes de ver que ele a espreitava, moveu primeiro o rosto, logo depois seu corpo. Oito passos curtos e sua expressão ainda era severa trocaram olhares por alguns segundos onde o ar parecia ficar cada momento mais denso.

—“A Casa das Criaturas da Noite.”— havia um desdém em seu tom um tanto rouco.

—“Onde é amada.”— a respondeu com a mesma calma que usou em todas as outras conversas que tiveram antes.

— “Pare com isso.”

— “Onde você pertence.”

— “Você é mais cruel do que eu poderia ter imaginado.” – Engoliu a saliva grossa, e a respiração pesou um tanto mais.

— “Como sou cruel?” — Moveu as mãos na balaustrada, a olhando sempre nos olhos claros de pupilas dilatadas. – “Em te amar?”

Quando ela tornou a falar era claro agora uma nota de dor, a voz dura enfraquecendo lentamente.

— “Mentiu para mim desde o primeiro momento.” – Já podia sentir as lágrimas em seus olhos, Vanessa não tinha vergonha de chorar na frente de ninguém, a vergonha lhe foi arrancada junto com muitas outras coisas. – “Partiu meu coração.”

— “Eu menti?” – Os passos de Alexander eram pequenos, sem pressa. – “Conheceu um homem que se maravilha com os milagres da natureza. Este sou eu.”

A cada frase Sweet se aproximava dela com calma e elegância.

— “Conheceu um homem que conhece dor e tragédia. Este sou eu. Conheceu um homem que queria te possuir para suas próprias finalidades, mas ao invés disso, ele se apaixonou. Este é o homem que sou... — deu um ultimo passo parando de frente a ela. – “E o monstro.”

O asco estava estampado no rosto com feições duras, ela era uma mulher cética, que viu demais e sofreu demais. Acreditava apenas no que podia ver com seus próprios olhos e tocar com seus dedos.

— “Mesmo agora você distorce minhas palavras. Todos estes anos.”— a dor na voz dela era quase palpável. – ”Todas as agressões contra mim mesma, contra meus amigos. Contra minha querida Mina, que morreu com seu dente no pescoço! Como ousa falar de amor?”

Os olhos brilhavam a meia luz, preenchidos de lágrimas de dor e ódio.

“Ouse comigo.” – ele disse em um quase sussurro.

— “Não vou abaixar a cabeça e comer com os animais. Eu nunca vou te servir.” — Ergueu um dedo apontando, cada movimento seu denotava mais seu ódio.

— “Não, não quero que me sirva, Vanessa, eu quero servir a você.” — falava baixo, sussurros convidativos. – “A mãe do mal.”

Cada palavra que ele pronunciava a causava asco e o cuspiu elucidando o nojo que sentia. Ele distorceu e amaldiçoou toda sua vida, tirou de si cada pequena gota de inocência injetando raiva e maldade. Ela se tornou algo quebrado por cauda dele. Maldito Drácula.

Afastou-se irritada com a ousadia dele.

— “Como tem sido minha vida? Uma série de identidades surradas em mundos vulgares. — limpou seu rosto e começou a persegui-la. Deixando a voz calma para trás, a tornando forte. — De uma era trágica para outra. Sempre em busca de uma coisa que não posso obter! Tenha misericórdia, Por favor!”

Um click metálico de arma e ela apontava um revolver para o peito que outrora se aconchegou. Porque todos os homens brincavam com os sentimentos dela?

— “Esta é a única misericórdia que posso oferecer.”

— “Então vá em frente. Melhor morrer agora do que ficar outro dia sem você.”

— “Então isso é uma história de amor?”— a ponta do revolver a poucos centímetros do peito dele, exatamente onde deveria conter um coração.

— “Sabe que sim.”— novamente a voz dele era aveludada, suave. Uma carícia a quem ouvia. “Fomos banidos de nosso tempo, Vanessa. O mundo dá as costas, aterrorizado. Por quê? Porque somos diferentes. Feios. Excepcionais. — Falava com carinho, seus olhos mostrando a profundidade obscura que queria atingir. A amava. – Somos as solitárias criaturas da noite, não somos? O morcego, a raposa. A aranha, o rato.”

— “O escorpião.” — o corrigiu.

— “As coisas quebradas.”

A expressão dela ia abrandando e o caminho percorrido pelas lágrimas brilhava em seu rosto emoldurado por belíssimos cabelos negros.

— “Os rejeitados.” — ela sussurrou.

— “Há um monstro que te ama por quem você é de verdade. E aqui está ele. Não quero torna-la boa, não quero que seja normal. – novamente os sussurros irresistíveis dele deixavam a boca fina. Quando ela abaixou a arma, Sweet fechou os olhos por um segundo. — Não quero que seja nada além de quem realmente é.”

Cansada de lutar contra sua natureza selvagem ela suspirou, apoiou-se na balaustrada sentindo o poder das palavras dele. A verdade contida nelas. Era tão irresistível. Era natural.

— “Você tentou por tanto tempo ser quem todos querem que seja. O que achou que deveria ser.” — Se aproximou dela, por trás, até não haver mais nenhum espaço entre os dois.

Vanessa sentia o hálito quente dele a rocar sua bochecha, cada pequena palavra proferida pela voz rouca de Alexander Sweet era tentadora e real. Ela estava cansada de tentar ser o que todos queriam para agradar alguém.

— “O que sua igreja, sua família, e seus médicos disseram que você deveria ser. Por que não ser você mesma ao invés disso tudo?” – tocava os cabelos dela com a ponta de seu nariz.

— “Eu mesma?”

— “Nunca mais ficará sozinha.”

O rosto marcado por lágrimas se voltava a face dele. Frente a frente. Olhos nos olhos.

— “Vou te amar até o tempo perder o significado.”

— “Sim.”— Era um amor assim que ela buscou toda sua vida. Incondicional, Além do tempo. Superior a tudo.

— “Você me aceita?”

— “Eu aceito, a mim mesma.” – lentamente virou seu pescoço, oferecendo-o seu sangue, seu ser.

O coração pulava em seu peito, ansiedade. E ao sentir as presas dele raspar sua pele antes de afundar em sua carne ela gemeu. Aquilo tudo era tão erótico. As mãos dele firme em sua cintura, o nariz sob sua orelha, os lábios ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir o sangue sendo sorvido, podia ouvir ele o engolir. Tudo só tornavam as coisas mais atraentes, sexuais. Segurou o braço dele, aceitava tudo o que ele podia oferecer. Não ia ser o que esperavam dela, ia mostrar a todos quem ela realmente era. Com seus monstros e demônios.

"E em seguida, toda a luz vai acabar e o mundo vai viver na escuridão. O próprio ar será pestilento para a humanidade. E nossos irmãos, as criaturas da noite irão surgir e se alimentar. Grandioso é nosso poder, grandioso é nosso reino. Grandioso como o meu beijo."

Abraçando toda sua vida ela sentiu ele se afastar do pescoço, então o sangue escorreu se afundando na gola de seu vestido sendo sorvido pelas fibras. A língua dele veio em direção de sua boca deixando um rastro de saliva e sangue então o beijou. Como da primeira vez era passional, cheio de desejo.

Logo se tornava agressivo, ambos desejando seus corpos despidos e as mãos buscavam por pele. Afastou-se dele segurando a camisa branca e a puxando fazendo botões se arrebentar e espalhar pelo chão, fogo brotando em seu olhar. Lentamente ela começava a perceber as coisas ao seu redor. Podia sentir o cheiro dele mesmo estando longe, podia ouvir o som da respiração como se estivesse em seu ouvido. Era excitante.

Buscou novamente a boca dele ansiando sentir o gosto ferroso de seu sangue. Percorreu os dedos sobre as pequenas feridas, afastou-se da boca dele e os levou a própria boca. Lambendo as pontas lentamente enquanto os olhos se fixavam nos dele.

— Minha amada. – Sweet disse a despindo beijou os ombros, as costas. O cheiro da pele dela era tão excitante quanto o sabor viciante de seu sangue. Acariciou a pele branca, manchada com belíssimas sardas e pintas. Segurou os seios e lambeu-o lentamente, cada um em seu tempo. Os gemidos dela eram adoráveis, correntes que o prendiam a ela.

Queria admirar o corpo de carne quente e macia. A olhava, completamente nua em sua frente enquanto ele se despia. A ferocidade naquele olhar o excitava se aproximou a pegando em seus braços e a levando a parede mais próxima. Lambendo a ferida em seu pescoço ele a trouxe até penetrá-la e gemeu baixo.

— Dance comigo esta melodia noturna, amada. – se moveu ouvindo o gemido dela. – Vamos fazer o nosso reino. Sou seu humilde servo Vanessa.

Estava experimentando algo inédito, seu corpo despertava para a nova vida e ela podia ouvir agora tudo a seu redor, até o bater de asas de uma mosca a voar por perto. Ela sorria, nunca teve o mundo a seus pés. Ergueu as pernas o abraçando com elas pela cintura deslizando mais o membro dele para dentro de si.

— Guiarei nossos amados irmãos da noite a nosso novo lar. – falou ao ouvido dele e mordeu a carne de seu pescoço.

Ainda sem presas foi difícil afundar os dentes, mas Sweet foi novamente gentil. Esperou ela se afastar do pescoço dele e cortou sua carne com as próprias unhas a deixando lamber seu sangue. E enquanto ela se alimentava ele se movia selando a união deles. Firme, cada vez mais rápido.

O mundo parecia parado naquele instante, congelado, ela nunca sentiu tanto prazer em sua vida inteira, o sabor do sangue, o prazer sexual. Arranhou as costas dele subindo para os ombros e peito e lambeu as partes que brotavam pequenas gotas de sangue. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passara ou como estavam deitados no chão, apenas se movia sobre ele apoiando a mão em seu abdômen. O contato visual era imprescindível, ambos sorriam. Sweet agarrou seus seios então ela o viu fechar os olhos e gemer e como se estivessem ligados ela fez o mesmo e o prazer atingiu os dois. Era como chegar ao nirvana guiada por mãos firmes e sangrentas. O cheiro de sangue e sexo a deixara muito mais excitada do que jamais estivera. Enquanto gemia continuava a mover-se sobre o membro dele ouvindo-o e sentindo a mão apertar seu corpo.

Finalmente satisfeita e exausta se deixou cair sobre ele e foi acolhida por braços gentis. Não precisava mais de ninguém para protegê-la, para lutar em sua defesa. Ela mesma podia cuidar de si. Sorriu beijando o corte no pescoço dele, limpo, apenas um corte fino, ela havia sorvido todo o sangue que vertera da ferida.

— Juntos somos belos. – disse ao ouvido dele. – Meu amado Drácula.

— Dou-lhe meu coração, meu sangue... O homem, o monstro. Sou teu.

Olhos se fecharam lentamente, era agora enlouquecedor a forma como ela conseguia notar tudo a seu redor. Cada pequeno inseto ela podia ouvir em sua marcha inocente. E a mão dele a percorrer suas costas era relaxante e mesmo em meio ao caos ela foi se acalmando. Não tinha sono, porém, parecia bastante desperta depois de tudo. A rainha das criaturas da noite.

Lentamente nomes foram surgindo em sua mente que divagava com a melodia de inúmeros seres que sequer conhecia. Sir Malcon. Vanessa abriu os olhos e encarou o tapete no chão. Malcon Murray foi o homem que a acolheu como apenas um zeloso pai faz ao encontrar sua amada filha. Abraçou e cuidou de suas feridas, lavou seus pés e a mostrou que ela podia contar com ele. O terror de sua alma, olhá-lo nos olhos dia após dia era como um teste a sua sanidade. Mesmo quando ele lhe sorria Vanessa sentia a acusação por tudo que aconteceu com Mina. E ela era culpada, penitenciava sua alma todos os dias de sua vida.

Mina que teve a vida podada e regrada só queria conhecer como era viver sem limitações, ser livre de pudores e do moralismo imposto por uma sociedade machista e opressora. E viveu mais em poucos anos com seu ‘Mestre’ do que toda a vida na casa Murray.

Seu primeiro amor Peter, Vanessa quase riu. Ela era tão ingênua na época que se apaixonou, de verdade ingênua, foi um amor que cresceu conforme ela crescia. O amor que se perdeu quando ela teve sua inocência tomada ao encontrar Malcon e sua própria mãe juntos. Peter Murray era um homem gentil, nunca seria o tipo de homem que ela viria a gostar. Nunca seria como este sob seu corpo que lentamente movia a mão em sua cintura.

Seus Pais que jamais acreditaram em sua história, que a mandaram a hospitais psiquiátricos onde passara por momentos terríveis de invasão e deturpação de sua mente. Onde sua alma foi mais corrompida e dilacerada. A gota de pudor que ainda tinha foi sorvida por aquelas paredes brancas, pelo modo que a tratavam como bicho, experiência. Ali era apenas um número, descartável.

Vanessa era mais forte que tudo, não tinha medo, encarou cada provação como ritual que a tornou a mulher que era hoje. E os nomes continuaram a lhe surgir a mente, fora de ordem, sem ligações, apenas nomes. Lyle, Dorian, Victor, John e inúmeros outros nomes surgiam a sua mente.

Joan que a ensinou como se defender de seus maiores problemas, onde aprendera como andar na linha tênue entre o dia e a noite. Luz e trevas. Com quem aprendeu o Verbis Diablo e quem assistiu andar sem medo até o local onde morreria. Joan era talvez a mulher mais forte que encontrou em toda sua vida. Tornou a sorrir. Nunca deu sua alma ao demônio, mas agora estava sobre o dragão. E sentia-se imensamente poderosa.

Por fim em sua mente surgiu um nome que ela queria esquecer. Ethan Chandler. Mordeu o lábio, o amor que cresceu lentamente em meio a toda deturpação de quem era. Talvez o mais puro que conhecera em toda sua vida, sincero e verídico. Aquele homem que a livrava de seus demônios apenas com um sorriso, que acalentava com a mão calejada a tocar seu rosto, mas que preferiu partir o coração dela a deixando a mercê de sua própria sorte. Ethan escolhera algo com o qual ela jamais poderia competir, o deixou partir mesmo desejando que ele ficasse e agora ele estava voltando. Deveria sentir a ansiedade revirando seu estômago, porém não sentia absolutamente nada por aquele homem de olhos estreitos e sorriso envolvente. Nada mais. Vanessa se reergueu sem ele entendendo que jamais precisaria de homem algum para fazê-la forte, ela era forte por si só.

Segundo o apache ela seria salva da escuridão, porém Vanessa duvidada que pudesse ser salva, isto porque ninguém pode salvar uma pessoa que escolhe algo espontaneamente. Não existe salvação quando você encontra seu verdadeiro lugar. Ela que por anos flertara com o sombrio agora estava emaranhada nas teias da aranha. Um escorpião preso, porém cheio de veneno e pronta para se defender no momento em que precisasse mais. Vanessa abraçara o seu lado mais temido. Sorriu estreitando os olhos azuis e suspirando cansada.

Beijou o pescoço de Sweet e se rendeu ao sono que sequer notou que se aproximara dela. Ethan e Sir Malcon não tinham mais espaço em sua vida.


End file.
